Shuffle
by shaneo6930
Summary: Different drabbles written in the length of a song. 6 stories, 6 songs. Contains Eliot/Parker and Sophie/Nate. Rated for safety. Please read and review.


Title: Shuffle fic.

Author: Shane

Rating: PG-13

Pairings: 3 Eliot/Parker, 1 Nate/Sophie

Summary: Just a few drabbles written in the length of different songs.

Author's Notes: I just got the idea to write Leverage drabbles while listening to music. Some were inspired by the songs, others just came to me in the length of the song. All songs belong to their respective songwriters, and all things Leverage belong to Dean Devlin, John Rogers, and Electric Entertainment. Please read and review. No flames, please.

**You and Me-Lifehouse**

Sometimes, Eliot loses himself in something to take his mind off of the job. Sometimes he cooks. Sometimes he goes and beats the shit out of the punching bag in the office. Now, he's playing his guitar.

As soon as he picks it up, he starts strumming a beautiful melody. One that reminds him of her. He can almost see her blonde hair in the notes as they float around the room. He wants to sing, but can't figure out any lyrics to go with the tune.

He plays for hours, not even seeing that she's standing in the doorway listening with a tear in her eye.

**Bad Actress-Def Leppard**

For some unfathomable reason, Sophie can't act when it's legal. It's a fact that the whole team has found odd. They were absolutely shocked when they first saw her pull off a con. What's even more astonishing is that she has absolutely no clue about it. Not that the team would ever tell her.

So now here they were. An extremely low budget production of Rent. Sophie was playing Mimi, which is odd since she's a bit to old for the part. She had gotten them first row tickets, so they were now trapped.

Halfway through the play, 2 spot lights had shorted out, a guitar string had broken, nearly cutting the player's finger off, and now Sophie was singing. It was now clear to Nate why there were only 10 people in the audience.

**Feeling a Moment-Feeder**

Eliot looked out of the window of HQ. He had a hot cup of coffee in hand as he let his eyes adjust to the light of a new day. The rest of the team weren't awake yet.

He thought about many things in this hour of the day. His newfound sense of family, his past, and his future. A future he hoped would include a certain crazy blonde with a flair for jumping off of buildings and picking pockets.

After finishing the rest of his coffee, the hot liquid swimming down his throat, he walked back into his room to get things ready for the night. They didn't have a job yet, so the past few days have been downtime. Downtime used for planning a date.

**You Spin Me Round-Dope**

Everything was in place. All of the lines were in their right positions so everything was safe. She had been doing this for years. Ropes, pulleys, and riggings were her thing. And now, she was sharing her thing with someone else. Someone she at first considered one of her friends, and now considered her lover.

Parker finished hooking Eliot up to the rig. "Now, this is tightly secured to the building, and calibrated for your weight," she said, doing her own up now. "Don't be scared, and just let your self go."

He did just that. The feeling of the air around him was very freeing.

**With Arms Wide Open-Creed**

Nate took another drink his scotch. He knew the team hated when he drank. Hell, he hated himself when he drank. But that was the price of being an alcoholic. The alcohol killed the pain of the past. It suppressed the memories.

But it also tore his life apart. It made Maggie leave him. It made him lose his job. But now, he has a better job. One through which he gets to be close to Sophie. Besides alcohol, Sophie is his rock. She keeps him from taking that final plunge and ending it all.

Sitting in McRory's bar, he finally realizes what he has to do. He sets the drink back on the bar, pulls a 20 out of his wallet, and walks away. This time for good.

**Cherry Bomb-The Runaways**

Eliot was fucked. He had been spotted by an old nemesis while working a job. Before he could blink, he was surrounded by 14 armed men.

It isn't hard to disarm one man, but 14? Forget it! When he heard the first gun cock, he went down on his knees, as one by one, the men shot each other.

Then there was one left. The big bad. Eliot charged toward him, his long hair blowing behind him. A punch to the face, a Cobra-kai sweep of the leg, and one more kick to the sternum, and the man was down. Eliot walked away without a scratch.


End file.
